


One Night in New York City

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, future!Au, klaine!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Kurt's life may have not gone the direction he thought it would when he was younger, but a few years after graduating from NYADA he is finally moving back to New York City ready for everything the city he loves has to offer him. What he didn’t expect was meeting a stranger at a bar that may end up making his return to New York even more that Kurt had hoped for.Based off a Tumblr prompt that can be found at the end of the chapter.





	1. Over the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kookiekrew & Lilyvandersteen who encouraged me to write this. 
> 
> Non-betaed, my apologies.

Kurt looked back down at his phone, again hoping to see a text message from either Rachel or Mercedes. He’d been texting back and forth with both of his friends all day, talking about New York and the job interview he was in town for. It was a big day. Not his first time in New York City by any means, but the first time in ages. And the first time in years that he was viewing New York as his future home.  
  
His interview was with Vogue. He’d worked at Vogue.com as an intern years ago while attending college in New York. However, after graduating from NYADA and thinking that he was ready to start his career in the city he loved, he was unexpectedly and abruptly called back home.  
  
Kurt’s dad had a heart attack, worse than the one he’d suffered when Kurt was in high school. Burt was lucky to be alive, and the doctors didn’t know what Burt’s quality of life would be during his recovery, which could take a long time. Carole, of course, was up to the job of taking care of her husband, and both Kurt’s dad and stepmom insisted he continue with his life in New York… but he just couldn’t do it.  
  
His father’s health was failing, and Kurt felt a tightness in the pit of his stomach, a fear that he only had a few years left with Burt – and did he really want to spend that time states away? Despite Burt’s protests, Kurt moved back home to Ohio. For the past three years, he’d been living in Columbus, less than two hours from Lima. This way he could still live in a metropolitan area and pursue his dreams of acting, but close enough to home that he could be at his father’s side quickly if needed.  
  
They weren’t a bad three years. He got to spend a lot of time with Burt and Carole, and while Kurt hadn’t found stardom the way he’d hoped to if he’d been living in New York, he was able to indulge in his passion for clothing and design. He still acted on the side, but he was mostly working in fashion now. Working at a design house in downtown Columbus. Doing some designing, but a lot of project management, setting up fashion shoots and taking care of advertising spreads. He found that he really loved it.  
  
The best part of the past three years, though, was watching his father’s health improve drastically. Even the doctors were amazed by Burt’s recovery. He was not at all the frail and fading man that he had been right after his heart attack, the one that Kurt was scared to live far away from. Burt Hummel was doing great. He was healthier than ever, he’d sold his garage for a tidy profit, and he even ran for congress again and was elected. Life was good.  
  
That meant it was time. Time for Kurt to go back to the city that felt like home. Time to return to New York City – and a job with Vogue would be a perfect homecoming.  
  
The biggest difference in getting ready to move to New York this time around was that Rachel now lived in California, and so did Mercedes. They both visited NYC frequently, but were unable to time a trip to coincide with Kurt’s interview schedule – so here Kurt was, sitting in a bar in New York, all alone. Happy and feeling elated after an amazing interview at Vogue, but wishing his friends would just text him back already.  
  
“Commiserating alone?”  
  
Kurt looked up from his phone to see the smiling face of a very handsome young man. He was around Kurt’s age, with lovely eyes and an equally attractive smile.  
  
“Commiserating?” Kurt arched an eyebrow and let himself look the stranger over. It wasn’t just his smile that was attractive. “Why do you think that?”  
  
“I’m guessing from the fact that you’re drinking alone and pretending to text someone.” He winked, and Kurt felt it down to his knees.  
  
“I’m not pretending…” Kurt said with mock offence, “They just aren’t texting back.”  
  
The stranger leaned on the bar, moving closer to Kurt with a charming smile, but without crowding Kurt’s space. “Ah, I see. That’s not the same at all.”  
  
“Clearly.” Kurt smiled as he got a whiff of the man’s aftershave. Dang, this guy even smiled great.  
  
“Is it your... boyfriend that’s not texting back?”  
  
Kurt chuckled to himself. “That was _almost _smooth.”  
  
“Hey, I’m trying here.” The man’s cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled with his smile, and Kurt’s stomach swooped. It wasn’t the first time Kurt had been hit on by an attractive guy, it happened often enough. Kurt was young, attractive, and successful. His dating life was much more active than it had been in his lonely high school years. Still, there was something about this guy’s semi-awkward confidence that Kurt was really enjoying.  
  
“No. No boyfriend. I’m momentarily single.”  
  
“A single gay guy in New York? I hit the jackpot, that’s just my type.”  
  
Kurt’s excitement over this interaction waned a bit. “High praise indeed.”

He turned away from the guy and back to his vodka and cranberry. He wasn’t interested in just being a warm body.   
  
“Sorry, sorry.” The guy straightened up from his slightly suggestive lean on the counter and took the stool next to Kurt. “I’m trying to be cool. I’m clearly not good at it. I noticed you when you came in and have been working up the courage to talk to you and… I’m blowing it.” The man looked so frustrated with himself as he said this that Kurt almost felt sorry for him.  
  
“I’ve been here at least an hour. It’s taken you that long to work up your courage? Kurt held back his smile, his lips only tipping up briefly.  
  
“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but you are just… you’re gorgeous.” The man wasn’t holding back his grin at all, and it was dazzling.  
  
Kurt started feeling a little giddy again. He was only in New York until tomorrow morning, nothing could really happen with this guy unless they met up again when Kurt moved back here… but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy tonight. “Gorgeous?” Kurt laughed, “Okay, you’re back on track now.”  
  
The man actually looked relieved. “Can I buy your next drink? At least that way, you aren’t commiserating alone.”  
  
“I’ll take that drink, but I’ll have you know I’m actually out tonight celebrating.”  
  
The man got the bartender’s attention and ordered drinks for both of them. “Really? What’s the occasion?”  
  
And okay, Kurt didn’t know this guy, and if Kurt got too chatty he might move on – depending on what his goal was here – but Kurt was _bursting_ to talk to someone about his day. And besides a heartfelt ‘congratulations!’ text from his dad, he hadn’t had anyone to talk to.  
  
“Well…” Kurt took a deep breath and ran with it, letting his excitement build as he spoke. “I had an interview with Vogue today. A dream job. And it went so well! Better than I could have hoped_. I met Anna Wintour herself._ Well, I passed her in the hall and the person I was with said ‘hello’ and Anna nodded back, but it was life-affirming! The supervisor I met loved me, and my ideas, and fashion sense, and I really feel like I have a chance to get this job. It’s just…” Kurt paused to breathe, he’d said all of that in one go, “It’s just really exciting and I have no one to talk to about it.”  
  
The man sat and stared at him for a moment, and Kurt was pretty sure he’d lost him.  
  
“Wait. _Anna Wintour?_ Oh my god, are you serious? And Vogue. _The Vogue_? You have a chance to work there? That’s incredible!” The man seemed as excited as Kurt was. “This deserves something better than a vodka cranberry.” He turned to the bar keeper, who was busy, but gave the guy his attention quickly, “Change of order. Two Over the Rainbows please. We are celebrating here!”  
  
“What’s an Over the Rainbow?” Kurt asked, and he was smiling fully now, he couldn’t help it.  
  
“A specialty here. It is a _much _better drink for celebrating a perfect interview! Now, tell me everything about this job.”  
  
Kurt could feel his cheeks flush with excitement, and it wasn’t just the interview, or the joy of being back in New York. This guy was turning out to be more than just a pretty face.   
  
Soon, the bartender brought them the most ridiculous-looking drinks Kurt had ever seen, _huge, _frozen, and rainbow-colored, with sprinkles on the rim and… was that a scoop of sorbet with Lucky Charms on top? Kurt just laughed and took a sip as the guy did the same with his – it tasted amazing.  
  
The evening was a whirl from there. Both Kurt and his new friend had more than enough to drink, enough to be well past tipsy without hitting blackout drunk, and Kurt was having an amazing time. The guy listened to everything Kurt had to say about Vogue and his possible job, and was almost as excited as Kurt was about it. He was a great listener, fun to talk with, and very supportive. At some point, Kurt’s phone buzzed with some incoming texts, but Kurt was enjoying himself far too much to take a moment to check his phone.  
  
Kurt lost track of time, but he knew they’d been talking for hours. Kurt’s face was flushed and he found more and more often through the conversation he was glancing down at the man’s lips. Beautiful, red lips that looked like they’d taste delicious. Eventually, Kurt cut off something the man was saying by leaning in and tugging lightly on the man’s collar so that he was pulled in close and Kurt could whisper, “Want to get out of here?” Glancing from his eyes to his lips again.  
  
The man blinked a few times as if he couldn’t find any words, but then quickly nodded. “Yeah, _yes_.” He licked his lips. “I live nearby.”  
  
Kurt didn’t remember getting from the bar to some random apartment nearby. He didn’t even remember the apartment. Soon, he and his flirty admirer were alone in a bedroom, clothes halfway off and lips roaming. The man was doing something truly life-changing with his mouth on Kurt’s neck as he pulled him down onto the bed.  
  
“I can’t believe the most beautiful, funny, interesting guy I’ve ever met just came home with me,” the man breathed into Kurt’s skin.  
  
Kurt chuckled, “No need to flatter me, you’ve already got me in your bed.”  
  
“It’s not flattery,” the man said as he kissed Kurt deeply and slipped his hand down the front of Kurt’s briefs. Kurt let out a wanton moan and started kicking of his pants.  
  
Soon it was just skin on skin, lips needy, and breath hot. Kurt remembered condoms, and lube, and shouting as he came before falling peacefully asleep, the man behind him holding Kurt in his strong arms and dropping sleepy kisses on his shoulders…  
  


Kurt woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and chapped lips. It was a strange thing to notice, but he noticed his lips before he noticed he was lying in an unfamiliar bed in a room he’d never seen before in his life. Kurt sat up abruptly and glanced around. The clock on the nightstand read 5:21am  
  
Kurt scrunched his brow and rubbed his aching temples. Where was he? What had happened last night? He glanced to his right to see that the pile of blankets next to him was gently rising and falling with someone’s even breaths.  
  
Oh. _Oh_. Now he remembered and the memory made him smile so hard his cheeks hurt.  
  
Admittedly, most of last night was a blur. He fuzzily remembered meeting someone at the bar, he remembered talking a lot. He remembered some drink that tasted mostly of sugar… and then... Well, he remembered having absolutely mind-blowing sex. His memories from last night might be a little wobbly around the edges, but they were _good_.  
  
Kurt quietly got out of bed and fumbled around for his clothes. He must have been really drunk last night to have just tossed his McQueen shirt on the floor – that was sacrilegious. Yes, he’d been drunk, but he remembered enough to know last night had been phenomenal. The perfect end to a perfect day. Still, he understood that it was nothing more than a one night stand. He had a nine am flight back to Ohio, and while he should be in New York full time again soon, nothing was set in stone, this wasn’t the beginning of something.  
  
Once Kurt was fully dressed, he leaned back over the bed, trying to get a glimpse of the man curled under the covers. He was cocooned too tight, though, Kurt couldn’t see him. He stood back up and sighed. He honestly didn’t even have a good grasp on what the guy from last night looked like. Handsome, he remembered that much. Good fashion sense, if the other set of clothing on the floor was any indication. Everything else was just kind of a sexy, bleary shape in his mind.  
  
Kurt could just wake him up and say goodbye, but mornings after always had the potential of being painfully awkward. No. He’d just leave things the way they were – some really great, if rather blurred, memories.  
  
He did pick up the man’s clothes and fold them nicely, leaving them in a tidy pile on top of his dresser. They looked expensive, and a sober Kurt couldn’t leave nice clothes in such a state.  
  
After that, Kurt quietly slipped out of the man’s apartment and down to the street, where he hailed a cab. He’d head back to his hotel for his things and then off to the airport.  
  
It wasn’t until he was on his flight back to Columbus that Kurt found he had a new number saved in his phone. Saved under the alias, “Cute Guy from the Bar”.  
  
Kurt smiled at himself, thinking about how much fun the evening before had been. He couldn’t remember if he’d entered that number or if the guy had, and he doubted he’d ever use it – still, it was nice to have as a memento of an incredible night. Kurt leaned against the window and watched the descent into Columbus International Airport. Hopefully yesterday, in all of its perfection, was an auspicious start to Kurt Hummel’s new life back in New York City.


	2. The Yellow Top Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to lilyvandersteen for being my beta reader. You are a wonderful person and a marvelous beta.

Kurt stood alone in his living room, hands on his hips as he surveyed the space around him. Everything was tidy, fashionable, and had that new apartment excitement to it. Almost all of his boxes had been unpacked, beside one box in the corner of the living room holding scrapbooks that he didn’t have room for on his bookshelves. He still needed to figure out where those would go. All in all though, his new apartment was looking great. There was no way anyone would guess he’d moved in just two weeks ago.   
  
Kurt flopped down on his sofa, the first time in a few hectic weeks that he actually had a moment to sit and breathe. It had taken Vogue a full month to offer Kurt a job. By the time they contacted him again he’d already given up, bemoaning the fact that he’d lost his dream job. After they finally called with an offer, though, everything moved in hyper-speed.   
  
Celebrating with his Dad and Carole and friends back home and then a frantic search for an apartment. Luckily, Kurt had been making good money at his job in Columbus and had some saved, so he was able to afford something nicer than his first apartment in New York. Though most anything would be nicer than his first apartment in New York. His new place was small, but in a good part of town, and it was _his_.   
  
After finding an apartment, it was packing and shipping things to New York and then he and his dad rented a moving truck and drove to New York City, where Rachel had flown in to stay a few days and help him settle in. It had been a wonderful, happy, hectic whirlwind. But now Burt and Rachel had both gone home, it was Saturday evening and Kurt didn’t start work until Monday, with nothing to do in between. He was in finally back in New York, but completely alone. He’d make friends soon, he was sure, but right now the city felt huge and empty.  
  
Kurt scrolled through his phone, thinking of calling Mercedes, and as nice as that would be, did he really want to spend his first free night in New York in holed up in his apartment? No, he was young and in New York City! He should go out and do… _something_.   
  
He smiled when he saw that “Cute Guy from the Bar” was still listed in his contacts. His fingers hovered over the call button, but what in the world would he say to a hook-up from over a month ago? A person Kurt only had a vague memory of. Kurt sighed and pocketed his phone. As much as he’d like to call Cute Bar Guy, he wasn’t that desperate for company yet.   
  
What he _could_ do was head out to that same bar where they’d met. Maybe he’d see the guy and recognize him. After all, he had lived nearby. And even if he didn’t see him, Kurt would still be out enjoying himself. He hopped off the sofa, checked his hair in a nearby mirror - it looked great - and then slipped on his shoes, grabbed a light jacket, and headed out into the city. His city.   
  
The Yellow Top Hat was a trendy bar with a deliberate hole-in-the-wall feel to it. It was just how Kurt remembered it, full, but not too crowded, not officially a gay bar, but very gay-friendly. The music was good and people were dancing, but plenty of people were at tables and the bar just drinking and talking too. A nice atmosphere. Whether Kurt found Cute Bar Guy again or not, he could see this becoming a place he came back to.   
  
Still, as Kurt walked in, he couldn’t help but scan the crowd, hoping to glimpse someone familiar. Kurt was a little surprised how much of an impression Cute Bar Guy had made on him, especially since he didn’t even remember his name… or face. Then again, the sex _had_ been incredible… but it was more than that. Kurt remembered really enjoying his company as well.   
  
He was still lost in thought, wondering if he’d even recognize Cute Bar Guy as he sat down at the bar. It only took a moment for a bartender to approach him.   
  
“Oh god, hi!”   
  


Kurt looked up in surprise at the eager greeting. The bartender was standing there, looking at him with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. He must really like his job.   
  
“Hi,” Kurt said, smiling back.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here,” the guy said, bouncing on his toes a little. And okay… Was this guy drinking on the job or something?   
  
“Uh… Thanks?” Kurt said, a little confused. “Could I please get a-”  
  
“Cranberry vodka?” the bartender finished for him.   
  
Kurt’s brows lifted in surprise. “Um, yes. How did you know that?”   
  
The bartender’s overly happy expression faded a bit. “What do you mean?”  
  
“How in the world did you know I wanted a cranberry vodka? Are you always this good at guessing people’s drinks?”   
  
“Oh.” The guys’ smile slipped. “_Oh_.” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, sometimes, I’m a good guesser. I’ve worked here a while.”   
  
“Well, that was amazing.” Kurt said taking up the smile that had vanished from the man’s face, while still glancing around the room for a familiar face. Kurt was having a hard time getting a read on this bartender, but he was also distracted by what had driven him here in the first place. Cute Bar Guy. “A cranberry vodka would be great.”   
  
The bartender nodded, seeming less than enthusiastic, and Kurt for the life of him couldn’t figure out what was going on, but by the time he came back with Kurt’s drink it seemed his smile had returned. He slid the drink to Kurt with a wink, “The first one is on me.”  
  
And oh, that was nice. Kurt turned from scanning the crowd to really give this guy a good look. He was attractive. Dark hair, great skin, and a 100-watt smile, now that it was back. Kurt wasn’t sure if the man was flirting or just angling for a good tip. Either way, his attention was welcome. “That’s very nice. Thank you.”   
  
The guy winked again before being pulled away by another guest. Kurt turned in his chair to look across the crowd again. No one familiar, though in all honesty, Cute Bar Guy could be here and there was a chance Kurt might not even know him. He started scanning to see if there was anyone here he’d like to dance with when he heard a hearty laugh and turned to see the bartender smiling and laughing with another patron. Ah, he was just working it for the tips, then. Kurt felt a little disappointed, but he couldn’t blame him, he probably made most of his wage on tips.   
  
He turned back around in his stool, now fully watching the bartender. There was something compelling about him. The more Kurt watched, the more intrigued he became. The bartender had a sunny disposition and lots of energy as he practically danced his way around the bar making drinks and chatting with people. Kurt found himself smiling, and quickly finished his drink just for an excuse to get the bartender’s attention again. He met Kurt’s eyes and nodded as he finished up a drink and then made his way over to Kurt.   
  
“Need a refresher?”

“What’s your name?” Kurt asked, not able to stop himself.   
  
The man looked surprised for a moment. “Blaine. My name’s Blaine.”   
  
Kurt nodded and smiled. “Yes, another would be great, Blaine.”  
  
Blaine made his drink and slid it across the counter, leaning in as he did so. “Do I get your name?” he said, and now that he was leaning on the counter and closer, Kurt could see that he had really gorgeous eyes, honey-colored and deep, and he was holding Kurt’s gaze.   
  
Kurt cleared his throat. “I… I’m Kurt.”   
  
“Kurt.” Blaine said it like he was tasting the word on his tongue.   
  
Kurt glanced down to Blaine’s lips, red and inviting.   
  
“I like it.”   
  
“Thanks. I’ve had it my whole life,” Kurt teased and Blaine bit his lip, glancing down for a moment as his smile grew. And god, he had long eyelashes. Okay, Blaine was more than just attractive, he was kind of beautiful. Kurt was struck dumb for a moment, trying to think of something to say. He wasn’t often tongue-tied around good-looking men, but Blaine made his heart beat fast and his tongue feel slow. But then the song changed, and Kurt was snapped out of his stupor.   
  
“Oh, I love this song!” Kurt said, starting to feel warm and relaxed working on his second drink.   
  
“A Lady Gaga fan?”   
  
“Only because I have common sense.”   
  
Blaine laughed and Kurt shot the guest Blaine was laughing with earlier a quick glance. Yes, Kurt could make him laugh too, so take that.   
  
“I agree,” Blaine said, “and I’d ask you to dance if I wasn’t working.”   
  
Kurt could feel his cheeks warm, “When do you-”

He was interrupted by a stranger coming up beside him.   
  
“Sorry to bother you.”   
  
Kurt glanced at him. He was about Kurt’s age, with dark hair and striking blue eyes.   
  
“But I couldn’t help but notice you’re here alone, and I wondered if you’d like to dance?”   
  
Blaine stood up straight and flipped his bar towel over his shoulder. “You two enjoy yourselves.” He was still smiling, but it was the smallest smile Kurt had seen from him yet. He turned to get back to work and Kurt sighed.   
  
He looked back at the guy who asked him to dance. He was simply gorgeous, and the fact that out of all the people here this evening, he’d asked _Kurt_ to dance was incredibly flattering. Even if it did pull Kurt away from Blaine.   
  
“I’d love to dance. I’m Kurt.”  
  
“Elliott.”   
  
Kurt lost track of Blaine after that. He danced a few songs with Elliott. Then had another drink and danced a few more songs with some other guys. After a while, he was back with Elliott, and they ended up in a booth together. Elliott was very clearly flirting. He was confident and sophisticated in a way that was almost intimidating. Kurt was extremely flattered by his attention, the only problem was Kurt couldn’t help but glance back to the bar to watch Blaine from time to time.   
  
“We should exchange numbers,” Elliott said. He’d been scooting progressively closer to Kurt in the booth, but now he backed up a bit. Maybe he’d noticed Kurt eyeing the bartender. “You’re new to New York. We could hang out again, and I could show you around a bit. If you’re looking for a friend, that is.”   
  
“That’d be great.” Kurt said, excited to have met someone, but glad Elliott wasn’t pressing for more. Kurt was too distracted for that tonight. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes and Kurt really did hope Elliott would call. He went back to the bar and asked for Blaine but another bartender said his shift had already ended. Kurt cursed himself for missing out on the possibility of a dance with Blaine, but he could always come back.   
  
Kurt took a cab home. He’d had a good evening and was proud of himself for not staying home. He’d met a potential friend and flirted a little with a handsome bartender. Maybe he hadn’t found Cute Bar Guy, but he was calling the night a success.   
  
Maybe Cute Bar Guy would be there next time… 

* * *

“Oh, Kurt! I know you’re on your way out, but could I grab you for a moment?”   
  
Kurt was putting on his jacket, ready to leave, but let it slide off his shoulders. “Of course, Kelly, how can I help?”  
  
Kurt had been working for Vogue for two weeks now, and he had yet to leave work before 8 p.m. He’d been hoping tonight would be the night. It seemed it wouldn’t be.   
  
“It’s just that we have that big shoot on Monday and I don’t want to worry about it all weekend. Could you help me make some last-minute decisions?”  
  
Kurt really loved his new boss. She was clever, good-natured and very creative, but sometimes she got so worked up about things she couldn’t make a decision to save her life. Luckily for her, Kurt was great at that kind of thing.   
  
Kurt stayed late helping Kelly choose between two very similar pairs of red high heels, which five parasols would be best, and lastly if they should use Amrita or Savannah for the forefront of the shoot. Kurt loved every minute of it. It was nearly ten before they finally headed out together.   
  
“Kurt, I promise the hours won’t always be this bad. We are understaffed right now, with Diana out on maternity leave… and things… Things will get better.”   
  
Kurt laughed. “I love my job, Kelly, you don’t have to worry.”  
  
“I want you to have a social life too, though.”   
  
“I do. I went out for drinks with some of the office staff just this week.”   
  
“Well, good. I hope you’re meeting people. I remember when I first moved to the city, I threw myself into work and had been here a full year before I realized I didn’t have a single friend.”   
  
“Well, I’ve only been here a few weeks.” Kurt linked arms with Kelly and hailed a cab. “And I consider _you_ a friend.”   
  
“I feel the same way.” She gave his arm a squeeze. “But what I mean, Kurt, is you’re young. And hot. Go out and get some.”   
  
“My boss just told me to get some?” Kurt laughed as a cab pulled up.  
  
“That was from Kelly your friend, not Kelly your boss.”  
  
Kurt nodded to the cab. “I’ll take that into consideration. Now, go home, you have a fiancé waiting for you, after all.”   
  
“Thank you, you’re an absolute doll! See you Monday!” She climbed into the cab, and soon Kurt was left standing alone on the sidewalk. He considered going home, but then a smile grew on his face and instead he turned and headed towards the subway. The Yellow Top Hat would be a nice end to a long week. Cute Bar Guy could be there tonight, and well… Blaine might be working.   
  
When Kurt arrived, he wasn’t even sure the bar was open. No one was coming or going, but the neon _Open_ sign was on. Kurt slipped in to find the place half empty and the dance floor sectioned off so it couldn’t be used. The few patrons were just drinking and quietly talking as music played. Kurt scanned the bar, he almost wanted to leave, but then his eyes landed on a curly-haired bartender and Kurt found himself quickly moving forward.   
  
Blaine looked up and saw him and a sunny smile spread across his face. He met Kurt at the bar as Kurt slid onto a stool.   
  
“Well, hello Kurt! It’s good to see you again.”   
  
“You remember my name?”   
  
“Of course I do,” Blaine scoffed, as if it’d be ridiculous to think he’d forget. Kurt couldn’t help but smile and blush a little at that.   
  
“So... What’s going on here? This place is usually hopping, but it feels more like a ghost town tonight.”  
  
“Oh god…” Blaine leaned on his elbows on the counter. “We had the fire sprinklers randomly go off on Wednesday. I don’t know if you’ve ever been in a room when the sprinkles are on, but it is _way_ more water than you’d expect. We were half-flooded. The dance floor was ruined, we have to have it replaced and without dancing… Well.” Blaine looked around the room, “We aren’t hopping.”  
  
“Sheesh, what a mess.”   
  
“The good news is we have half-off drinks until the floor is repaired, you want that cranberry vodka?”   
  
“Actually,” Kurt leaned his hand on his chin and met Blaine’s eyes, hoping that since it was slow this evening, Blaine might have more time to talk. “I think you have this drink… It is fruity and sugary, and really colorful? If I remember correctly.”  
  
“If you remember correctly?”  
  
“Yeah, I was here a couple of months ago, and a guy I eventually went home with ordered it for me. Honestly, though, I had a lot to drink that night and don’t remember it well.”   
  
“The drink?”   
  
“The night,” Kurt said with a laugh.  
  
“And… What about the guy?”  
  
Kurt sighed dramatically. “Don’t judge, but I don’t really remember him either.”   
  
“Ah.” Blaine shook his head. “Well, the drink I can help you with. One _Over the Rainbow_ coming up!”   
  
“Oh god, yes! That was it!”  
  


Blaine made the drink, and it was even brighter and more ostentatious than Kurt remembered. It was also even more delicious. “_Damn_, this thing is good. Who came up with this?”  
  
Blaine smiled. “Well… I did. We were having a special LGBTQ speed dating event and I thought we needed something… special. It’s become a favorite since then.”   
  
“You’re a genius.”   
  
Blaine laughed. “I was worried it might be a little too on the nose with the rainbow theme.”   
  
“Nope,” Kurt said taking another sip, “Perfectly on the nose. So uh… on this speed dating night… Did you participate? Find anyone?”  
  
Blaine cocked a smile. “It that your oh-so-sly way of asking if I’m single?”   
  
“Yes. It absolutely is. I pride myself on my slyness.”   
  
Blaine’s smile spread across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes, “Cleary. And yes, I’m single.”   
  
“That’s actually rather shocking,” Kurt said, though he couldn’t hide his delight. “How is a cute guy like you who works at a bar and meets people all the time still single?”  
  
“Cute? You… think I’m cute?”  
  
Kurt shrugged. Cute wasn’t really half of it, but it seemed a safe way to describe Blaine’s sheer gorgeousness. “Don’t act like you don’t know.”   
  
Blaine smiled at that. “Well, I had this on again off again thing weighing me down for a while. It is officially off now. What about you? Momentarily single?”   
  
Kurt laughed. “That sounds like how I’d describe it. Yes.”   
  
“Now _that_ is the real shocker.”   
  
“I’ve only been in town about a month. Still navigating things.”   
  
“Well then, as a welcome to New York, you should absolutely let me show you around sometime.”   
  
“I use to live here, several years ago, but I would love a tour guide to get me reacquainted.”   
  
Blaine leaned on the bar once again so that his face was close enough for Kurt to see the green flecks in his amber eyes. “I very willingly volunteer.”   
  
Okay… A look like that could take your breath away. “Um… What do you have in mind?” Kurt tried to sound coy, even though Blaine made him feel as giddy as a teenager.   
  
“There’s a great little bistro off the beaten path I know of, and maybe an art gallery? If that’s your kind of thing?”  
  
Kurt beamed at him. “That sounds perfect.”   
  
“I work tomorrow, but how about Sunday? I’ll meet you here. Five o’clock?”   
  
“I’ll be here.”   
  
Blaine had to get back to work shortly after that, but it was a slow evening, and between serving guest and keeping the bar tidy, Blaine made plenty of stops to talk to Kurt. He was funny and charming and just the tiniest bit dorky, which as an overall package had Kurt half-swooning by time he called it a night.   
  
Kurt was just getting off his train stop when a text came in.  
  
_“I had a great time with you the other evening. How about dinner tomorrow?”_  
  
Kurt stopped in his tracks. It took him a moment to realize who the text was from –

Elliott. Kurt had been kind of into Elliot when he met him, but honestly hadn’t thought that much about since. Still, he was fun and attractive, and even if it didn’t become something else, it wouldn’t hurt to know more people in New York.   
  
_“Sure”_ Kurt texted back. _“That sounds great.”_   
  
They worked out the details, and by time Kurt was slipping into bed that night, he had two dates set up for that weekend. Not a bad evening all in all. The only thing that dampened Kurt’s spirits was the fact that despite everything…

He still wished that Cute Bar Guy had shown up.


	3. Double Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters - but this one is extra-long to make up for it. :)  
And a huge heartfelt thank you to Lilyvandersteen for being a wonderful beta reader!

Kurt spent Saturday finishing up a project for work and trying out a little deli near his apartment before getting ready to meet with Elliott. His stomach was doing excited little flip-flops as he got ready to go. Elliott was fun and cute, and Kurt really didn’t want to be a workaholic/homebody. Getting out was good for him. Spending the evening with an attractive guy? Even better.  
  
They had agreed to meet up at a coffee shop and Kurt walked in with a spring to his step and let the sweet smell of roasting coffee beans wash over him. It was a charming little shop with mismatched chairs and big overstuffed couches. Kurt smiled – this was a good place for a first date. He scanned the room but didn’t see Elliott, so he nabbed a table near the door to keep a lookout. It wasn’t long before the entry bell chimed and Elliott walked in. Dark hair gleaming and bright eyes flashing with a smile when he saw Kurt.  
  
“Hey there!”  
  
Kurt stood up from his chair and Elliott gave him a hug.  
  
“Sorry you had to wait for me.”  
  
“Oh, I usually get to places early.”  
  
“Five minutes early is on time!” Elliot quoted. “Or my dad always says so at least. Did you want to grab some coffee before we head out?”  
  
“Head out?” Kurt looked around the coffee shop. “We aren’t staying here?”  
  
“God no, I can do better than this for a first date. A friend was telling me about this new club that just opened up. I thought we could check it out.”  
  
“Sure,” Kurt smiled. He was game for anything really, and this was the first time either of them had officially called this a date, so that was nice.  
  
They caught a train, packed with people, so they had to stand, but that was kind of nice because they were close together and Elliott smelled _amazing_. They chatted on the trip about music and fashion, and the band Elliott had tried to start his sophomore year in college that never really made it off the ground.  
  
Once they got to the club, it was another chance to just hang out and talk as the line to get in was long and moving slowly – and full of really attractive men, so this was probably a gay club. The guys behind them whistled and looked them over and Elliot good-naturedly rolled his eyes. “You wish,” he laughed and turned his attention back to Kurt. _Definitely a gay bar then. _ Kurt was getting excited, he hadn’t done anything like this since moving back to New York.  
  
Once finally inside, Kurt could feel the heavy bass of the music thrumming through him. Elliott turned to him with a big smile and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him straight to the dance floor. The place was crowded and had pink, purple and blue lighting and a 80s vibe to the décor, but the music was current and loud, and the dance floor full of people moving to the beat. Kurt smiled – this was going to be fun.  
  
Kurt and Elliott danced for a while, not caring about anything, just letting the music move them. Kurt really hadn’t let loose since starting his new job, so this was the perfect release. They kept dancing until Kurt felt sweaty and parched.  
  
“Wanna get drinks?” Kurt called over the music.  
  
Elliott’s furrowed his brow.  
  
“Drinks!”  
  
Elliott nodded vigorously and they found themselves at the bar, where it wasn’t that much quieter. Kurt ordered his usual and felt a little disappointed not to have Blaine serving him, even though it wasn’t the right bar and he was _out with_ _another guy_.  
  
Elliott downed his beer quickly and ordered another before they found themselves on the dance floor again. This time dancing much closer as Elliott’s hands pulled Kurt in. The evening continued like this, dancing, drinking, and dancing some more as their moves became increasingly suggestive. Elliott was really sexy when he danced, and Kurt hoped his moves lived up to the occasion.  
  
At one point, they flopped down at a table, feet tired from all the dancing, but it was impossible to really talk over the music. Not that it seemed like Elliott was in the mood for talking anyway; he soon had his lips on Kurt’s neck and up his jaw. Kurt shivered pleasantly and turned towards Elliott, more than happy to make out with a cute date for a while. And damn, Elliot was attractive _and_ a really great kisser.   
  
They stayed at the club until late, and while Kurt had a few drinks throughout the evening, he made sure to down some water in-between. Elliott on the other hand was more than a little tipsy as they left the club in the early hours of the morning.  
  
“That was great!” Elliott laughed as he leaned on Kurt for support. “So great.” He was talking clearly for someone who’d had so much to drink, but also very loudly. Kurt just chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady. “I had a good time. Did you have a good time!?”  
  
“Yes,” Kurt laughed, “But I think it is time to get you home now.”

“Mmmm… Home. You could come home with me, Kurt,” Elliott purred, leaning in close.  
  
“I am coming home with you, but only to make sure you get there okay.”  
  
“That’s it? You don’twannafoolaround?” Okay, his speech was getting a little slurred now.  
  
“Not tonight, hotshot. You’re way too wasted.”  
  
“Oh. Oh, yeah.” Elliot laughed loudly and the other people on the street looked in their direction. “SO WASTED! But that was great! I’m sorry Kurt. I haven’t partied in a while. I got a little too loose. Ha.” He laughed, “That rhymed.”  
  
“What rhymed?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Okay, sure it did.” Kurt nodded with a smile and hailed a cab. At least Elliott was a happy drunk, even if the evening wasn’t ending the way Kurt had hoped. Not that he had been counting on going home with Elliott or anything, but as fun as this was, it wasn’t really a romantic end to a first date.  
  
“You’re a good guy, Kurt. Don’t sleep with me, I’m too drunk. I wanna remember, Kurt! I have a bad habit of sleeping with guys and not remembering them in the morning.”  
  
“Do you?” Kurt asked as he maneuvered Elliott into and cab and then jogged around the other side to get in himself.

“Yup, pick guys up… sometimes. In the morning, _poof,_ they’re gone. And I don’t remember.” Elliot was laughing, but Kurt felt serious all of a sudden.  
  
“Have you ever… picked up a guy at the Yellow Top Hat like that?”  
  
“Mmmmm. Hat Top is good bar,” Elliot slurred. “I should have had more water. Do you think I’m a a… easy?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re judging me for sleeping around?”  
  
“Of course not.” Kurt said and gave Elliott a kiss to his temple. “I may have some experience in the ‘forgetting who you hooked up with’ department myself.” The admission sent a slight twinge through Kurt’s chest.  
  
Elliott was basically asleep by time they got to the address on his ID. Kurt helped him up to his apartment, pulled off his shoes, and then tucked him into bed.  
  
Once Elliot was safely snoring off his beer, Kurt took a moment to glance around his bedroom, trying to decide if it seemed familiar to him. Was it possible he’d been here before? He wanted to recognize something, but he really wasn’t sure.  
  
Kurt was tired and it was late, so he took a cab home even though the subway would have been cheaper. It had been a fun night and he would definitely ask Elliott if he wanted to do it again sometime. Besides, he really couldn’t help but wonder… _was Elliott Cute Bar Guy?_ Kurt smiled to himself at the thought. It would be kind of romantic if he was and they ended up liking each other again even though they didn’t clearly remember meeting the first time.  
  
Kurt couldn’t help but love that idea – he couldn’t help that he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

* * *

Kurt slept in Sunday morning after getting home so late. Once he finally rolled out of bed, he drank a large glass of water and then stumbled into the shower. He hadn’t had _that_ much to drink last night, but he was getting to an age that staying out really late and drinking any amount left him a hungover the next day. He kept thinking about the night before – dancing with Elliott, making out with him – it had been really fun.  
  
He just wished they’d had a little more time to talk and get to know each other, especially now that there was a chance Elliott was Cute Bar Guy! Though the phone number was different. Kurt had Elliott’s phone number in his phone and it didn’t match Cute Bar Guy, but Elliott could have a new number, or the number he had for Cute Guy from the Bar could be wrong. He’d clearly been drunk when he’d put it in there.  
  
Kurt spent the day being lazy and thinking off and on about Elliot and Cute Bar Guy, he’d started hoping they were one and the same. It was late afternoon before Kurt remembered he had another date that evening.  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt sprung from the sofa where he’d been flipping through a magazine and checked the time. He sighed in relief. He still had time before meeting Blaine at the bar. He went to his room to pick out what to wear. Well, more like agonized over it. He always put a lot of thought into his clothing choices, but he really wanted to look nice for this evening. In the end he ended up in black slacks, a white button up shirt, a gray jacket and a black and white polka-dotted scarf loosely tied around his neck. He looked classy, but trendy enough for an art gallery.  
  
After rushing to get dressed, he ended up being ready to go far too early and nervously paced his apartment for a while before deciding to just get to the Yellow Top Hat early and wait for Blaine there.  
  
It was a short trip to the bar. He smiled as he entered; it felt familiar and comfortable. He liked this place. He sat down at the bar but was only there long enough for a bartender Kurt knew by sight, but not by name, to greet him before he felt a tap to his shoulder. He turned around to see Blaine standing behind him, flashing a huge grin.  
  
“Kurt! Hi!” Blaine seemed full of energy, even bouncing on his toes a little. It reminded Kurt of the first time he’d met Blaine and Blaine had seemed so excited to talk to him. “You’re early.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry. I couldn’t help it.”  
  
Blaine laughed and Kurt felt himself smiling in response to the infectious sound.  
  
“No need to apologize, clearly I’m here early as well… I’m really excited about this evening.” Blaine’s eyes crinkled with his smile and Kurt stood up to hug him.  
  
“We’re off to a good start then.”  
  
Blaine broke the hug only to reach down to grab Kurt’s hand. “Want to head out? We could take a leisurely walk to the restaurant instead of catching the subway.”  
  
Kurt looked down at their clasped hands as a warm feeling filled his chest. “Yeah, yes. That sounds great.”  
  
The weather was crisp but not cold. It was that perfect time of the year when the summer days were finally cooling and Kurt was able to bust out all of his favorite autumn looks. Kurt noticed Blaine was dressed well himself, not in his usual black V-neck T-shirt he wore at the bar. He looked very stylish in a green plaid button-up shirt with a green sweater on top. It was much more boy-next-door than Kurt would have expected, but it suited him. And the color really made his gorgeous eyes pop.  
  
Kurt found he was a little nervous, a kind of happy-nervous-excited that only came from being on a first date with a guy he liked. As they walked hand in hand down the street, though, Kurt found himself relaxing. Blaine was charming and easy to talk to. He was funny and laughed at Kurt’s jokes – which was a must – and would sometimes blush a pretty rose color when Kurt said something particularly flirty. Which Kurt did as often as he could just to see Blaine’s lips tip up in a smile and his eyes sparkle.  
  
It was strange how just holding Blaine’s hand felt more intimate than dancing chest-to-chest with Elliott had the evening before. He had to stop his mind from wondering when he thought about dancing that way with Blaine – it made him feel a little too warm.  
  
By time they arrived at the restaurant Blaine had picked out, Kurt was extremely grateful it was a place where they’d be able to sit down and talk. He felt he could probably talk with to Blaine all night and not run out of things to say. The restaurant was a small, brightly lit café with sturdy wooden chairs and live plants on shelves around the ceiling. The host seemed to know Blaine and led them to a table right away.  
  
“I may spend too much money here,” Blaine said as a way of explanation as he patted his stomach. “It is starting to show, but I can’t help it, they have the best pumpkin pie in the city.”  
  
Kurt lifted at eyebrow at that, taking it as an opportunity to look Blaine over. He looked good. _Really good_. In his formfitting pants and sweater that made his shoulders look broad, yeah… he could eat as much pumpkin pie as he wanted, it wasn’t hurting a thing.  
  
“We’ll have to order some, then,” Kurt said as they sat down. “Though I’m typically more of a cheesecake kind of guy.”  
  
That launched them into a discussion of the best cheesecake places in their respective neighborhoods. Blaine seemed to be a connoisseur of local bakeries – which Kurt found really cute. He loved the way Blaine’s eyes lit up when he talked about things he enjoyed.   
  
“You can’t really beat New York cheesecake,” Kurt said with a smile, “But I still stand by the fact that this dingy little restaurant in my home town has the perfect cheesecake. The place is called Breadsticks, and while its breadstick are actually pretty awful, the cheesecake is _amazing_.”  
  
“Really? There was a Breadsticks near where I lived. In Waynesfield… or Lima or someplace.”  
  
“Wait…” Kurt put down his fork. “Are you saying you’re from _Ohio_?”  
  
“I… yes. Westerville.”  
  
“Lima!”  
  
“No way!” Blaine laughed, “And we met up in a city of eight million people? What are the odds?”  
  
Kurt smiled and shook his head looking down at the table. “It must have been meant to be.” He glanced up to see that Blaine had moved in a little closer, his honey-colored eyes catching Kurt’s.  
  
“I like the idea of that.”  
  
Kurt laughed a little nervously at the intensity of Blaine’s gaze, but his stomach flipped over pleasantly, “Me too.”   
  
They finished their meal and ordered a slice of pumpkin pie to split for dessert. Blaine was right, it was amazing. They talked non-stop the whole time. Well past when the server cleared their plates away. Kurt hadn’t laughed so much in a long time and Blaine had a habit of saying something sweet or playful and making Kurt’s whole face heat up. Kurt felt almost giddy.  
  
“Oh, god!’ Blaine glanced down at the time on his phone. “We still have that art gallery to go to, if you want?”  
  
“Yes!” Kurt answered immediately, not nearly ready for this evening to be over.  
  
The gallery was just a couple of blocks down, so they walked again. This time Kurt reached out to grab Blaine’s hand and he couldn’t help but notice how perfectly their hands fit together.  
  
The gallery looked small from the outside, but was surprisingly spacious inside. It seemed as if there was an event going on, an artist premiering some new work. It was fairly casual in an artsy way, but there were appetizers and champagne. The artist, a young woman with long blonde hair and a winning smile, waved to Blaine as they entered. Blaine seemed to know people everywhere.  
  
The art was a collection of brightly colored paintings, some large pokey sculptures – that Kurt could see the merit of even if they weren’t to his taste – and some live performance art pieces that were actually quite entertaining. Blaine had mentioned his love of art during dinner, and Kurt was worried he might get a little pretentious, especially as it seemed he knew the artist, but he shouldn’t have worried. While enjoying some truly beautiful pieces, Blaine was down to earth and really funny, joking a little here and there about some of the art without being too critical.  
  
“Art is subjective,” Blaine said while standing in front of a bright fuchsia sculpture that looked rather like the love child of a porcupine and a cactus.  
  
“Yeah, of course.”  
  
“And just because I don’t get what is going on here with this one doesn’t mean it doesn’t have value…”  
  
“Sure,” Kurt nodded sagely, keeping his porcupine comment to himself.  
  
“But is it just me or does this look a little like a sea urchin that hiccupped out a crab?”  
  
Kurt burst out laughing. “Oh god, I was going with porcupine and cactus, but that’s better.”  
  
Blaine turned to him with a bright smile, and Kurt was struck with how much he wanted to kiss those smiling lips. He was tempted to pull Blaine aside to see if they could find some corner away from the crowd, when a man came up behind Blaine and clapped him on the shoulder. “Blaine! You made it. Great to have you here.”  
  
Blaine really _did_ know everyone.   
  
“Sebastian, there is such a great turn-out! Amazing job.” He turned to Kurt, “Kurt, Sebastian is the one of the curators for the gallery, he helped put this event together.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Kurt said, holding out his hand, and trying to ignore how close Sebastian was standing to Blaine or the fact that his hand had moved down to Blaine’s back.  
  
“Kurt is a creative director at Vogue. He’s working on the spread for the next issue and has a keen eye for fine art.” Blaine gave the urchin-porcupine a sideline glance, and Kurt had to hold back his laugher.  
  
“Vogue? Really?” Sebastian looked him up and down in an appraising way.  
  
Blaine seemed to notice the judgement in Sebastian’s tone, because he moved away from him, letting Sebastian’s hand fall, and stood closer to Kurt. “Yes, he is extremely talented. The youngest creative director at Vogue.”  
  
Kurt smiled at Blaine, who reached out for his hand. “Assistant creative director, actually. I feel lucky to be part of the team, it’s been a dream of mine for years.”  
  
“Well, we’re so pleased to have you here,” Sebastian said with a tight smile and a glance at Blaine. “Make sure to check out the sculpture in the courtyard, it’s part of this exhibit, but since it is nine feet tall, it didn’t fit in here.”  
  
“I’m sure we will,” Kurt said with his own smile, though his tone wasn’t warm. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t like this guy.  
  
Sebastian nodded, turned to Blaine with a wink and then walked off.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Blaine said quickly, giving Kurt his full attention. “Seb isn’t always such a snob.”  
  
“A snob?” Kurt nodded slowly. “It seemed more like he was into you.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Is he… an ex?” Kurt wasn’t sure how to feel about the idea of visiting the art gallery of one of Blaine’s exes on a first date.  
  
“Oh god, no!” Blaine ran a hand through his hair. “It isn’t like that at all. I promise, I… Seb can be flirty, but I’ve never reciprocated. I wouldn’t take you…” Blaine chewed on his lip nervously. “I wouldn’t do anything to mess this up. I… I hope his attitude doesn’t sour the evening.”  
  
Kurt let out a breath or relief, took both of Blaine’s hands and turned to fully face him, feeling more than a little charmed by Blaine’s earnest fumbling. “No, Blaine, I don’t care about him at all. I’m having a really nice time with _you_.”  
  
Blaine’s face broke into a sunny smile again. “Good.” He sighed. “Good. So am I. With you. Um…” He chuckled a little nervously, which was adorable. “I’m going to go grab us champagne?”  
  
“Sounds good,” Kurt said, letting go of Blaine’s hands and enjoying watching him as he walked away.  
  
Kurt took the moment to look around, turning in place and enjoying the people watching as much as the art. He noticed a few people slipping out of the main room to another portion of the gallery and ended up aimlessly wandering in that direction.  
  
The hallway lead to a smaller room where another artist’s works were being displayed. There wasn’t much foot traffic, seeing as most people were here for the event, but even as the other people left the room, Kurt found himself pulled further into the exhibit, studying the art here. It was a very different style than the bold and flashy art of the main exhibit.  
  
There were a few paintings on the walls, portraits of people in a style that seemed like a modern take on the classics. Lots of golden light and soft lines. They were stunning. One in particular caught his attention, a charcoal sketch of just the eyes and bridge of the nose of someone, but such care and detail had gone into the drawing that Kurt was mesmerized.  
  
There were sculptures as well, detailed and exquisite. Kurt was struck by one of a young boy reaching his hand up as if to hold someone else’s, there was a hand reaching down to meet him, but they didn’t quite meet. As if what the boy was looking for was close, but not quite attainable. It was beautiful and a little melancholy. Kurt loved it.  
  
“There you are,” a soft voice called from behind him. “Did you get lost?”  
  
Kurt sucked in a gasp of surprise and turned to find Blaine standing near him with two flutes of champagne.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
“I didn’t hear you come in,” Kurt said as he reached for a glass of champagne.  
  
“You seemed pretty immersed.”  
  
Blaine was right, Kurt was captivated by this art. “This is more my style,” Kurt said, looking over the room. “The main exhibit is good, but these… These are beautiful.”  
  
“Really?” Blaine voice was tentative, as if he couldn’t tell if Kurt was being serious or not.  
  
“Yes, they’re breathtaking. I wonder who the artist is?”  
  
“Um…” Blaine looked a little uncomfortable as Kurt glanced down at a nameplate. From Blaine’s reaction, he half expected it to read _Sebastian Something-Or-Other_.  
  
His jaw dropped when instead he read the name _Blaine Anderson._  
  
He spun to face Blane again, almost spilling his champagne. “Wait… These are _yours_?”  
  
“Yes?” Blaine answered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Kurt looked over the room, “All of these?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Blaine. Oh my god. They… They’re gorgeous! Why didn’t you take us straight here?”  
  
Blaine let out a short, awkward laugh. “Um… no. I mean, I’m proud of the work I’ve done, but I wasn’t even going to point out this room. It seems a little arrogant to take a date to _your_ section of an art gallery. Yeah… uh… we’re here for the premiere because I know Britney, the artist. Um… we aren’t here for me.”  
  
“_Blaine_.” Kurt couldn’t help but take a couple of steps to stand directly in front of the bashful, blushing man before him. “I’m really glad I stumbled in here, then. I feel honored to see your art.”  
  
Blaine smiled and blushed, looking at his feet, his long lashes framing his eyes.  
  
“God, you’re as beautiful as your artwork.”  
  
Blaine looked up quickly. “What?”  
  
“I mean…” Kurt sighed, he’d said what he said. “Well, it’s true.” He wished he had both of his hands free as he moved close putting one hand on Blaine’s shoulder, leaning in most of the way, and held his breath waiting to see if Blaine would respond.  
  
He did.  
  
Blaine moved the half inch needed to bring their lips together and Kurt smiled into the kiss as he slid his hand from Blaine’s shoulder to around his back and pulled him in closer. Kurt was lost in the kiss, Blaine’s sweet lips moved against his own, tasting a bit like champagne and pumpkin spice. Blaine put an arm around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt allowed their bodies to press together, letting out a quiet sigh when Blaine deepened the kiss.  
  
When their lips broke apart, Kurt took a breath and then swooped in for another kiss – they only ended that one because they heard the _click click_ of heels as someone else entered the room. Kurt moved back a little and cleared his throat, while Blaine kept his hand on Kurt’s waist. Blaine was looking at the ground, cheeks red and a huge grin on his face, and Kurt turned back to the art to pretend he was paying attention to that and not his tingling lips or the way Blaine’s hand felt on his hip.  
  
Eventually the other person left and Blaine burst out laughing, “Oh god! I can’t believe we just got caught making out like a couple of teenagers.”  
  
“I mean we _could_ have been a live art exhibit. She doesn’t know.”  
  
“I mean, yeah, I’d pay for us to make out...” Blaine’s eyebrows lifted. “No. That sounded bad. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
Kurt just laughed and reached out to squeeze Blaine’s hand. “I know.”  
  
Kurt swung their hands together and turned to look back at another painting of Blaine’s. “You said at dinner you were into art, but you didn’t mention you were an artist. Why not?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugged, and when Kurt just arched an eyebrow, he continued, “It took a long time to get any recognition for my art. This isn’t my fist exhibit in a gallery, but it is definitely the biggest. I’m not use to people actually looking at my work, or buying it. I guess for a long time I kept that part of me kind of private? The starving artist trope isn’t that fun in real life.” He laughed at himself. “People think you should get a ‘real job’ or… I don’t know, they get really snobby about art. I’m just not used to bringing it up, I didn’t want to seem… snooty? I guess?”  
  
“Blaine, you are one of the least ‘snooty’ people I’ve ever met. And besides, I can put up with some snobbery, I mean, I work at Vogue. And you…” Kurt glanced up at a painting of a middle-aged woman, soft smile, sparkling eyes, and dark curly hair. “You should be really proud of your work. It’s beautiful.”  
  
Blaine smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you, Kurt.”  
  
They wandered back to the main gallery a little while after that, as Blaine seemed a little self-conscious looking at his own art with Kurt by his side. Mostly, though, they were stealing glances at each other more than they were looking at the gallery, until Kurt couldn’t take it any longer. He tugged at Blaine’s hand, placed their empty champagne flutes on a server’s tray, and pulled Blaine outside.  
  
The air was crisp compared to inside, but it felt good against Kurt’s flushed skin. He moved in quickly to bring his lips against Blaine’s, kissing him softly before pulling back, looking at Blaine’s eyes to make sure this was okay. “Sorry, but I just couldn’t focus on anything, I wanted to kiss you again so much.”  
  
Blaine blinked in amazement and broke into a smile. “Don’t be sorry for that.” He swooped in for another kiss, and soon they were leaning against the side of the red brick building holding each other as their lips moved together.  
  
“Do… do you want to get out of here?” Kurt asked breathily. “My place? Or yours if it’s closer?”  
  
“I… god yes, I really do, Kurt, but…”  
  
Kurt frowned. “But?”  
  
“Kurt, I really like you. A lot. And it’s our first date… I just want to do this right.” Blaine looked torn, “Maybe a little further down the road?”  
  
“Okay.” Kurt smiled and nodded. “That means we get to go out again, right?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
Kurt felt excitement fill him down to his toes. “I’m good with that. Maybe we should say good night, then?”  
  
Blaine nodded, his cheeks flushed and his lips still kiss-plump.  
  
They walked together until they had to split to take different trains home, separating with one last kiss that made Kurt’s heart flutter against his ribcage. He was smiling the whole way back to his apartment, grinning to himself in bed as he feel asleep.  
  
All thoughts on Blaine and not thinking of Elliott or Cute Bar Guy once.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based on this prompt, “I have no idea where I am and your name was ‘cute guy from the bar’ in my phone and I just moved here so you’re the only one I thought to call and wow drunk me was right you are kinda cute” AU


End file.
